megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Shinjuku National Park
Shinjuku National Park is a location in the series. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' The park is where Kagome Tower resides, protected by a barrier and the Ashura-kai. Twenty-five years ago, the angels used Shinjuku as their base of operations and built the Cocoon in the park. It now serves as a farm to grow crops for the Ashura-kai. Following the capture and execution of the Black Samurai, Gabby requests that Flynn, Isabeau, Jonathan and Walter recover three comrades being held captive in Kagome Tower. Using the Hexagram Rosary that Gabby presented them, the Samurai are able to dispel the barrier preventing access to the tower. The tower will be guarded by a lone Ashurai-kai member, who summons Balor if the Samurai refuse to leave when confronted. Working their way up the tower, they free the prisoners one-by-one while working their way up the tower. The demons Murmur, Gemori and Asmodeus will be guarding the cages, preventing access. After each prisoner is freed, Jonathan, Walter and Isabeau will escort them back to Mikado Castle, leaving Flynn by himself after the final prisoner is freed. ''Shin Megami Tense IV Apocalypse'' Shinjuku National Park is a small park with its entrance located just southeast of Shinjuku. It consists of a small circular area and the farm responsible for growing food for the neighboring underground district. Demons ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Shinjuku National Park |- |Food |Chupacabra |21 |190 |97 | | | | | | | | |24 |22 |22 |29 |24 |- |Wood |Mandrake |22 |196 |99 | | | | | | | | |25 |23 |23 |30 |25 |- |Brute |Momunofu |25 |290 |66 | | | | | | | | |35 |31 |24 |28 |23 |- |Fallen |Orias |26 |221 |112 | | | | | | | | |29 |29 |29 |29 |29 |- |Vermin |Okiku-Mushi |29 |239 |121 | |Nu | | | | | | |32 |32 |32 |32 |32 |} Kagome Tower |- |Fallen |Halphas |19 |241 |54 | | | | | | | | |22 |20 |20 |27 |22 |- |Fallen |Orias |26 |221 |112 | | | | | | | | |29 |29 |29 |29 |29 |- |Vile |Baphomet |26 |148 |163 | | | | | | | |Nu |25 |28 |37 |24 |34 |- |Human |Ashura Woman |27 |306 |68 | | | | | | |Nu | |38 |33 |26 |30 |24 |- |Vermin |Okiku-Mushi |29 |239 |121 | |Nu | | | | | | |32 |32 |32 |32 |32 |- |Horde |Babylonia Horde |31 |663 |298 | |Nu | | | | |Nu |Nu |53 |48 |39 |44 |38 |- |Tyrant |Samyaza |32 |172 |190 | | | | | | | |Nu |30 |34 |44 |28 |41 |- |Fallen |Dantalian |32 |172 |190 | | | | | |Nu | | |30 |34 |44 |28 |41 |} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' }}" style="text-align:center; width:650px" !width=9%|Race !Demon !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|Lvl !width=7%|HP !width=7%|MP !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|ST !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|DX !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|MA !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|AG !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|LU |- |Fairy |Jack Frost |20 |163 |137 | | |Wk |Rs | | | | |17 |22 |36 |24 |29 |- |Vermin |Ubu |21 |201 |88 | |Rs | | | |Wk |Wk | |24 |40 |20 |29 |25 |- |Drake |Bai Suzhen |21 |168 |141 | | |Wk |Rs | | |Wk | |18 |23 |37 |25 |30 |- |Foul |Night Stalker |22 |207 |110 | | | | | | |Wk | |26 |26 |22 |36 |32 |- |Snake |Nozuchi |23 |369 |103 |Rs | |Wk |Rs |Rs |Wk | |Wk |25 |26 |23 |26 |26 |- |Ghost |Mou-Ryo |23 |180 |150 | | | | | | |Wk |Nu |19 |24 |40 |27 |32 |- |Vile |Baphomet |25 |291 |125 | | | | | | |Wk |Nu |20 |26 |43 |24 |32 |} Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Locations Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Locations